Getting In
by DanceWithoutYou
Summary: "God help you if you are an ugly girl,'course too pretty is also your doom. 'Cause everyone harbors a secret hatred for the prettiest girl in the room."
1. Chapter 1

My mom is dumb. I've know this for a while. She forgets birthdays, holidays, and other assorted events in my life. When I was a kid, she would always forget to send me back to school after summer vacation, like she was so shocked that I had to go back. Despite her flightiness, I never thought she would just up and leave to follow a man she doesn't even know half way around the world.

My mom has this crazy obsession with this gross old guy band called The Baseballers. Apparently all the members of the band used to play baseball in the minor leagues or something, and when they retired they formed a band with a creative ass name. My mom has always been obsessed with the lead singer Phil.

Personally , lead singers were never my thing. They are too noticeable, too out there. I've always had a thing for the second bass player in groups. Bass players always have a certain anonymity that I'm a sucker for. And the second string bass players? Shit they are basically part of the audience.

So you can imagine my dismay when my mother burst into my room last week and told me that she was going to follow a lead singer on tour in the hopes of meeting him and trapping him into becoming her husband.

The surprising thing about all of this was that when she told me, I wasn't angry that she was going to ,so casually, uproot my life and send me to live with my Father in the elite trenches of Forks and I wasn't sad that I was going to be leaving her. I felt an intense fear for Phil. Whatever my mother wants, she gets, and from experience, its better if my mother doesn't want you. Once she does, you're caught in this crazy life she has, riding her emotional roller coasters for her.

By leaving me, my mother finally gave me a ticket off of her crazy train. One that I would have gladly accepted had it led to anywhere but Forks.

I've only visited Forks enough times to know that I absolutely loathe it. The people in Forks get off on pretention. They drive the fanciest cars, live in the biggest houses, and do absolutely nothing but sit on their rich asses all day.

My father, Charlie used to be a part of them until one young scholarship recipient (i. e. my mother) got the opportunity to enter the elite walls of Forks High. My mother, Renee, didn't hatch from the same golden egg that the rest of the children at Forks High did, but she didn't let that stop her from rubbing elbows with the upper echelon. And everyone hated her for it. Everyone except my father.

Like I said, when Renee wants something, she gets it. And at the time, she wanted my father. He gave up everything to be with her. His parents cut him off. They couldn't stand the sight of him with someone who didn't even have a trust fund. Without the money to go to college and leave Forks, Renee and Charlie married and Charlie became the resident police officer in town.

They lived fairly happily until my mother got tired or bored, and left Charlie, taking me and everything else he had ever loved with her. I haven't seen him since I was a kid.

That's the thing about Renee, she latches onto you and gives you all these good, wonderful moments. Makes you love her. Uses you all up. And then discards you. I'm pretty sure he hates her for it. And me too, by association.

So, I was fairly surprised when he agreed to let me stay with him. Not that he's a bad father or anything. Just kind of oblivious to my life, and everything in it.

Living with him for the past week has been surprisingly easy. He stays out of my way and I stay out of his. I've basically just been sitting in my room counting fucking ceiling tiles for the past week since I refuse to leave this house and mingle with the trust fund kids of Forks.

That is, I refused until Monday morning when Charlie burst into my room to force me to do just that.

"School? Where?" I asked him sleep still crusted in my eyes. The idea of school hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Forks High, where else did you think you'd be going?"

"Am I allowed there? I mean you and Renee didn't exactly leave it on the best of terms."

He bristled at the mention of my mother.

"Doesn't matter. We both went there. You're a legacy. Now get up. Jacob will be here soon to drive you to school," he said turning to go.

"Jacob?"

"He's my friend's son. He offered to give you a ride." And with that Charlie turned and walked back downstairs. He's always been a man of few words.

I sat in my bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe if I just sat here Charlie would forget that I was even there. Maybe I could just wait until Charlie left and then never have to leave my bed.

"Bella, are you up?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" I screamed back. So much for that.

Most of my clothes were still packed away, so I didn't really have a variety of outfits to choose from. I grabbed the first thing I saw from the top of one of the boxes. It was a plain black hoodie. Not the best first impression, but it'd have to do. I threw the hoodie on and picked up an old pair of jeans from the floor.

After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair, I trudged down the stairs.

"Bella? I'm Jacob."

I looked up to find one of the best looking human specimens I had ever seen in my entire life. His skin was a dark mahogany color and his deep black hair cascaded down to his shoulders.

"You look delicious," I said before I got the chance to stop myself. I've never been good at controlling what comes out of my mouth.

"Thanks I guess. Are you ready?"

"Sure." I looked down, hoping to hide the ridiculous blush that I knew was creeping up on my face.

"So Bella, what do you think of Forks?" he asked once the car was started and we were on the road.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen much of it."

"Then you don't hate it yet?"

"Yet?"

"You will. That is unless you're one of them."

"Them?"

"The crème de la crème. God's gifts to humanity. The rest of the kids at Forks High."

"Oh well I don't have a black card if that's what you're asking."

"Then you're definitely not one of them," he smiled.

"Fine by me."

"Me too. I'd have to hate you if you were."

"How do you know you don't hate me now?"

"I can just tell. Besides, us regular people have got to band together," he said nudging me with his shoulder.

"Band together? You make it sound like we are in some kind of war," I replied looking up at him.

He just smirked in response.

We didn't talk much the rest of the way, but it was a comfortable silence. And I respected that.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you at the end of the day," Jacob said leaning over to open my door once we had pulled up to the massive school that I would be attending. His muscular arm brushed my chest in the process and I tried rather unsuccessfully not to let it distract me.

"Wait, you're not going?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't go here even if they let me. I go to school on the Indian reserve across town."

"What! So you're just gonna leave me? What happened to all that 'sticking together' shit you were just talking?" I blanched.

"We will stick together. Before and after school. Now out you go." He used his ridiculously large arm to scoop my butt out of the seat.

I stumbled out of the car and stuck my tongue out at him as he drove off.

Once he was gone, I couldn't help but be a little sad. I'm not usually a clingy person, but Jacob was starting to provide me a sense of normalcy around here. When he left, it hit me that now it was just me and the richies.

Great.

I trudged up the enormous set of stairs in front of the school. Forks High was more like a museum than an actual place of learning. It had big columns all around it and gave off an air of importance. Rich kids milled all around the outside of the school, standing in random groups peppering the front court yard.

Every eye outside was glued to me as I walked up to the building. Had they never seen a new person before?

Now that I thought about it, they probably hadn't. These kids were all old money and from what Renee told me, the occasional scholarship student never lasted very long.

The walk to the building seemed to last a depressingly long time. Everyone outside stared me down. I looked up and looked them all in the eye one by one.

I wasn't about to let them think they were better than me. If they were going to stare, I was going to stare right back.

Most of the kids, apparently, weren't used to new people looking them in the eye, and quickly looked away pretending to not give a damn as I stared back at them. All of them, except five.

There were five kids at the center of everything. As I started to get closer to them, everyone switched their gazes from me to them. From their positioning, it almost looked as if they were orchestrating the whole scene.

They each stared at me, with a certain air of boredom. As I stared back, none of them looked down or away.

There was a tall blonde standing in the center of them. She was one of those gorgeous girls that it literally hurts to stare too long at. She was completely expressionless as her gaze fell upon me.

She was standing between the legs of a huge burly kid. Despite his size, he managed to actually be quite adorable. His stare was a little warmer than the blondes, but not exactly inviting.

To the blonde girls left, a tiny girl was perched on another boys lap. She was the only one that outright smiled at me. The smile I gave her in return was small. I didn't want this group, whoever they were, to think that I wanted or cared to get to know them.

The last boy to the other side of the group was the one that caught my eye. He had auburn hair that blew in the wind and from where I was standing, looked like he had just stepped out of some sort of GQ men's magazine. He wasn't smiling at me or looking on rudely. He merely looked amused. Like I was some kind of new toy or something.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I waved at him. It was a small wave, but it was still there. I don't know what brought me to do it, but once it was done I knew this was not something that new students usually did. The boy cocked his head to the side gave me an amused half smile.

When the blonde girl saw this, she turned to slap the boy on the back of the head. He turned and caught her hand, bringing her to him, making her giggle.

For some reason seeing her practically in his lap made me walk to the door even faster. Once inside I leaned back on the door and sucked in two deep breaths. I had barely spent any time here, but it already felt like any time spent here was too much.

I made my way down some long winding hallways to what I hoped was the front office. The lady behind the front desk didn't even look up as I walked in.

"Um excuse me," I said lightly once I reached the desk.

She didn't look up.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. I'm supposed to start here today."

Still no answer.

"Helllooooo." I said waving my hand in front of the lady's head.

She still didn't look up.

Fine then bitch. I brought my hand back and was about to knock a fairly large assortment of shit off of her desk to get her attention, when someone grabbed my hand.

"Now now, new girl, why would you want to go and do that?"

Behind me, holding my arm was, for lack of better words, a mother fucking angel. Like seriously this kid was so beautiful. He was even more beautiful up close than he had been when I had seen him smirking at me a few minutes ago.

"Edward darling, what brings you to the office?" the lady at the desk finally looks up and beams at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at her, raising my free hand in the air in my most exasperated gesture.

"Tanya, you know I just like to come in and see you from time to time," Edward cooed grabbing my other hand out of the air. I guess he thought I was about to hit her with it or something. Which I'm not entirely sure wasn't true.

"Oh I do love it when you come in to see me darling," Tanya almost drooled over herself.

"As do I. Do you think that it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to write me a late slip?" he let go of my hands and leaned over her desk.

"Of course honey," She looked in her desk and pulled out a tardy slip.

"And if you wouldn't mind, could you please give me my friend here's schedule. I'm going to take her to class so she doesn't get lost." He said pointing to me and giving her a sad face like I was some kind of lost puppy.

"You are such a nice boy Eddy," Tanya drooled as she handed him my schedule.

Edward cringed the nickname she gave him.

I grabbed the paper out of his hand and stormed out of the door.

"Now is that any way to treat you're knight in shining armor?" Edward asked coming up behind me and grabbing my schedule back.

"Knight in shining armor?" I whipped around to face him.

"You wouldn't have gotten your schedule without me. Tanya doesn't speak to anyone who doesn't have at least two million sitting in the bank."

"And how do you know I don't have that?"

Edward stopped looking at my schedule to give me a once over.

"Do we really need to go there?"

Point taken.

I needed to change the subject.

"Why do you need a late slip anyway? The bell hasn't even rung yet."

"I forgot you were new here. Here's something to always keep in mind. Edward Cullen never goes anywhere on time."

"Oh he doesn't? So what are you gonna do until the bell rings?" I really hate when people refer to themselves in the third person.

"Now now Bella you ask too many questions." He said not giving any more of an answer.

I looked away from him and for the second time today, everyone I passed was staring at me. But this time, it wasn't because of me. It was because of him. Everywhere he walked, people's eyes followed. Edward was doing absolutely nothing, but people were staring at him as if he were the messiah.

All the girls that we passed glared at me and all the guys looked as if they couldn't figure out why Edward would waste his time walking with someone wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"So here we are. English with Mrs. Kachins," Edward said as he waved his hand towards the classroom.

"Thanks, I guess. You really didn't have to walk me here though."

"Believe me, I do nothing that I have to. Anyway, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Yea I'm in this class too."

"Then why don't you just come in now?"

He looked at me as if I was completely dense.

"Oh right. You can't be on time."

"My you learn fast," Edward said backing away from the door.

"Hey Edward?" I called as he started to walk away.

"Why did you really walk me here?"

"Let's just say I have a thing for charity cases." He said before turning and walking away.

And that's how Edward Cullen breezed into my life. And I didn't know if I hated him or wanted to take him to my bedroom and jump him.

I took a seat in the back of the classroom and proceeded to ignore the teacher and the stares that everyone was giving me.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us," Mrs. Kachin's said actually sounding pleased when Edward came into the room.

"It is, isn't it," Edward stated waltzing into the room like he was on time.

Everyone in the classroom watched Edward as he practically glided across the room.

This whole everyone staring thing was starting to get old. I mean ,yea, he was unfairly gorgeous, but haven't these people been going to school with him forever? Shouldn't they be used to it by now?

As Edward walked by to take the empty seat directly behind me, I got a better look at him. He was all cheekbones and hair and eyes that shouldn't be allowed to be that green.

I understood why everyone stared. He had a beauty that was impossible to get over.

As the class went on, I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the back of my head. He didn't speak to me, but I could feel him watching my every movement.

It made me nervous as fuck. I didn't move for the entire hour of class.

Once the bell rang, I stayed seating thinking that he was going to talk to me or something.

He didn't.

He got up and walked out of the room without saying a word.

Whatever, he didn't have to talk to me. I guess.

After I had gathered myself, I got up to search for my next class.

Nothing of interest happened before my lunch period. Everyone besides the teachers dutifully pretended like I didn't exist. Which was fine with me because, frankly, I had nothing to say to them either.

Once I got my food from the lunch line, I turned to face the cafeteria. Everyone looked up from their conversation to see where I was going to sit.

The people in this school honestly needed to get a life.

My feet started moving on their own accord. I started to make my way to a random lunch table.

Of course in the center of the cafeteria was Edward and Co. I stopped walking for a second.

I don't know what I was hoping. Maybe for him to ask me to sit with them or something. Not that I wanted to sit with _them_.

Just him.

He didn't though. Edward looked right through me, as did the rest of their beautiful group.

The girl who had smiled at me earlier that morning gave me an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Willing me to just go away.

I don't like to be told what to do.

I looked around. Everyone was still staring.

I wasn't going to actually sit with this group, but I might as well give my audience a little show while I decided where to actually sit.

"Hey," I said looking directly at Edward and walking to face him at the table.

"Hello Bella," he gave. He didn't exactly invite me to sit down, but he didn't say not to either.

An audible gasp went through the room as I set my tray down.

The blonde girl's eyes snapped up as soon as my tray hit the table.

"May we help you?" her voice was like ice.

"No I don't really think you can. I was talking to Edward."

"Were you now? What would ever make you do that?" the blonde girl smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

I glared back at her. I could speak to whoever the fuck I wanted to.

"Maybe she was just being nice, Rose" the pixie said trying to diffuse the situation.

Rose? How could someone so bitchy have such a soft name?

Rose directed her hard glance at the pixie.

"I mean maybe we should get to know the new girl, it could be….beneficial" the pixie said, realizing she was in shaky territory with the blonde.

The blonde thought for a minute and then she got a look of determination in her eyes and her face broke into a beautiful smile.

"You are right Alice. Where have my manners gone? You should definitely sit with us….um I didn't catch your name."

"Bella." This came from Edward. The whole table turned to look at him.

Rose's façade of niceness dropped for half a second before she regained her composer.

"Well Bella, why don't you sit with us?" She pointed to the open seat at the table.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said picking up my tray.

"She's probably just not hungry Rosalie" Alice piped up.

"No, I'm hungry. Just not interested," I smiled.

Rosalie's smile dropped and she had this feral look in her eyes that I had never seen on anyone besides an animal.

As I turned around, I knew I had made a mistake.

Rosalie did not look like the type of girl that got turned down often.

And from the look on her face, it was apparent she wasn't going to take it easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this.**

**It means a lot.**

**It would mean even more if you guys would review it so I can know what you people are thinking. **

**Thanks.**

**SM owns twilight**

The next few days were shit. It was clear that Rosalie had taken out a hit on me.

Rumors had spread around that I was either some kind of STD infested whore who had slept with the whole football team at my old school

Or I was addicted to crack.

Edward was no help as he hadn't spoken to me again since that first day.

By Friday morning, I was just over it.

I, once again, didn't give a fuck about how I looked so I pulled on a random t-shirt from the floor and another pair of jeans. I stuffed my feet into my converse and headed out the door.

Jacob was already waiting outside for me in his beat up car.

"Well you look chipper this morning," Jacob said in greeting as I got in and slammed the door shut. He was always so damn happy in the mornings.

"Thanks, I put an exceptional amount of effort into my outfit this morning. Like it?"

He looked down at my ripped jeans and ACDC t-shirt.

He gave some kind of unintelligible mumble and turned back to face the road.

Jacob had become my only source of normalcy in the past few days. I savored the time that we had together inside this car. I could be myself here without hearing all the whispers. It was easy to be around Jacob. He was funny and quickly becoming my favorite person in Forks.

We were almost at school when he turned to me.

"Hey Bella is something bothering you?"

"Nope." I turned to face the window.

"Ok." He looked disappointed for a minute, and then turned back to the road.

I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on him. I didn't want to alienate my only friend in this entire town.

"How do you do it Jacob?" I asked turning to face him.

"Do what?"

"How do you live with these people and manage to keep an ounce of sanity?"

He thought for a minute.

"You just do."

"You're so helpful," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to tell you. They just are the way they are, getting mad about it isn't going to change anything. You're a senior right?" he asked, pulling up to the school.

I nodded.

"Okay well all you have to do is lay low until May and Forks will just be a thing of the past."

He was right. I only had a few months here. I could lay low. All I'd have to do was stay off Rosalie's radar.

Easy.

"Thanks Jacob," I said getting out of the car.

"Hey Bella?"

"Mmhm?"

"You know if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"I know," I smiled and shut the door.

Lay Low and go unnoticed.

Definitely do-able.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for the walk into the school.

As expected, every eye was on me as I walked up the steps.

I looked straight and avoided everyone. If I was going to lay low, I would start by just acting like the rest of the student body simply didn't exist to me.

Once I made it to my locker, I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding.

I had made it passed _them._

Maybe Rosalie had gotten over me dissing her. Maybe she had forgotten all about it and I had just been an insignificant part of…..

"Hello Bella."

So much for that.

I turned around and saw Rosalie standing with Alice at her side.

"Rosalie," I said.

I knew I should say more. She was probably expecting me to apologize for my momentary lapse of judgment or something but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't sorry.

And she knew it.

"I just wanted to say no hard feelings about the other day," she started.

"Oh?" I was going to give her as little as possible.

"Yes, as Alice here was telling me, you're new here and it was unfair for me to expect you to know the protocol here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she sighed. She was clearly growing tired of my clipped tone.

"But for future reference it would do you some good to get acquainted with the hierarchy here at Forks High before you go around declining invitations," she went on.

Her sugary tone was making me nauseous. This beautiful girl had made it her personal mission to make sure that I had no peace this past week.

And I was sick of it.

"Oh Rosalie, I don't give a fuck about the damn hierarchy."

I told you I wasn't good at controlling what came out of my mouth.

Alice started fidgeting beside Rosalie.

"Bella, you don't mean that. Its' not so bad here once you get to know your way around," Alice squeaked, her eyes pleading with me to be quiet.

I felt bad for Alice. She had continually shown some kind of interest in my well being since I had gotten here. Too bad I apparently didn't share that same interest.

"See Alice, I think she does mean that. I think our Bella here has mistaken my kindness for weakness." And with that Rosalie spilled the entire contents of her Starbucks cup down the front of my shirt.

"Fuck!" I screamed jumping and grabbing at my shirt.

I ripped my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground before I could think about what I was doing.

The coffee hadn't been hot enough to permanently injure me, but it was hot enough to send me a message.

_You don't fuck with Rosalie._

People that I hadn't even noticed were walking around, stopped and pointed at me. I was bare except for my bra and jeans.

My hands flew to cover my bare midsection and I ran down the hall.

"Darling, didn't they teach you in public school that you must be clothed at all times, despite how ugly your clothes may be?" Rosalie called after me.

By the time I made it to the bathroom, hot tears were streaming out of my eyes. That bitch had tried to literally burn me.

I mean I figured the girl was a bitch, but that was downright evil.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Good thing I had foregone makeup that morning as the mascara would have been smeared all over my face. My eyes were an angry red and tears were still rolling out of them.

I wet a paper towel and pressed it to my face.

What was I going to do? In my hurry to get to the bathroom, I had left my shirt in the hallway. There was no way I could leave this bathroom for the rest of the day.

"Bella?"

"What?" I replied without even looking up. I didn't care who it was. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was going to do that." Alice came into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Well she did it." I still didn't look at her.

"Here I brought you this." She pulled out a white shirt from behind her back.

"Why did you have a spare shirt if you had no idea she was going to pour her drink on me?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"I always keep at least three outfits in my locker. I never wear the same thing for a full day," she shrugged holding out the shirt.

I just stared at it.

"Look Bella, I said I was sorry. Not taking the shirt from me isn't going to do you any good."

She was right. And I was freezing.

I snatched the shirt from her and put it on. It was a billowy cream colored shirt that bunched up at the wrists. The material was impossibly soft and felt extremely expensive.

"Woah," Alice breathed once I had put the shirt on.

I looked in the mirror at myself. Alice was at least two sizes smaller than me. Her shirt clung to my breasts, making them look way larger than they actually were. The cream color was a bit lighter than my skin, making me actually look tanner for once.

Alice came up behind me and started brushing my hair.

"Hey, I let you give me a shirt, that doesn't mean I'm going to be your own personal Barbie doll," I snapped turning around to face her.

She backed away letting her hand holding the brush fall to her side.

I looked in the mirror again. My hair did need a good brushing. And Alice didn't deserve me snapping on her. I was just on edge. And clearly taking it out on the wrong person.

"Sorry, you can brush it if you want," I sighed.

Alice's eyes lit up like a child and she resumed her brushing. I wondered how someone so nice and child like could end up in a crowd with Rosalie.

The room was quiet with nothing but the sounds of brushing and me sniffling occasionally.

"I'm not usually a crier." I had the strange need for her to know that I wasn't as weak as I looked right now.

"I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem like the type of person that lets things get to you."

"I usually don't."

"Then don't let Rosalie get to you. She's not as bad once you get to know her."

"You mean there might actually be a human underneath all that makeup and hairspray?"

"Rosalie isn't any different from the rest of us," she said, her voice taking on a strange tone.

"Rosalie wouldn't be standing in the bathroom with me, brushing my hair."

"Probably not." Alice finished brushing my hair and ran her hands through it, fluffing it as she went.

"There," she said smiling at me in the mirror.

"Thanks," I said leaning down to wash my face one last time.

"No problem. Look Bella, I know Rosalie's my best friend and all, but she could stand to be taken down a few notches."

I stopped washing my face and just stared at Alice in the mirror. What was she trying to say?

"What are you trying to say Alice?"

"Nothing, just what goes around should come around….you know?" She had a wicked look in her eyes that I didn't think was possible for her.

"Are you suggesting that I ….get Rosalie back?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm her best friend. I would never say something like that," Alice said, the wicked look leaving her eyes. She winked at me and turned on her heal and left.

What the fuck? Was Alice trying to imply that I should be the one to give Rosalie what she had coming?

That I should make her eat all the shit that she had been talking about me for the past week?

Well, I'd always been a fan of karma.

No one should be allowed to be such a bitch without anyone to challenge them.

Right?

Someone had to stand up against her.

Right?

I could do it .

Right?

I mean how hard could it be to take down one girl?

I steadied myself and gave myself one final look in the mirror.

I, Bella Swan, was really going to do this.

Shit.

* * *

><p>As per usual, all eyes were on me as I finally walked into the classroom.<p>

Edward was sitting in the back of the class.

Somehow, in all of the morning's drama, I had managed to forget about him.

Now that he was in front of me, I was shocked that he'd ever left my mind.

I walked up and took the seat beside him.

He promptly turned his head to look away from me.

What the fuck was that about?

Class went by depressingly slowly.

People alternated between staring at me and Edward. The girl in front of me, Jessica Something or other, all out turned around to stare at me.

"What?" I snapped at her.

She looked shocked that I spoke, but recovered quickly.

"I just didn't think you would make it to class today," she said in a snooty tone that made me want to slap her.

"And why would you think that Jessica?"

"I saw what happened this morning," she smirked.

Edward looked up.

"And what happened this morning Jessica?" I wasn't going to look weak in front of these people again. Especially not in front of Edward. He and Rosalie seemed to be close, he could be reporting everything that I said back to the Queen Bee herself.

"You don't remember? How sad. I knew you were poor, but I didn't think you were retarded," Jessica chuckled looking around to make sure everyone was watching her little show.

"Jessica, I think that it would be in you and your nose job's best interest to turn around and mind your own fucking business," I smiled.

Jessica looked like I had smacked her in the face.

Clearly, she didn't expect the poor girl to talk back to her. No one did.

Well, they all had another thing coming.

Jessica left me alone for the remainder of the class.

The rest of my pre- lunch classes were spent trying to figure out how exactly I was going to take Rosalie Hale down.

I didn't get very far.

All I knew was that I needed to let her know that I wasn't about to back down.

Once lunch rolled around, I was all nerves. Appearing confident was so much easier than actually being confident.

I didn't even bother getting my food before I walked up to her table.

"Hello Rosalie," I smiled politely.

Everyone at the table besides Edward looked up. What was with him?

"Oh hello Bella, I see you've changed shirts."

Alice shook her head slightly and I knew she didn't want me to say anything about the shirt. Our little rendezvous in the bathroom this morning wasn't meant to be public knowledge. Alice would be no help.

"How nice of you to notice. I had an unfortunate accident this morning."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, but I like this shirt a lot better. It fits a lot nicer," I said pushing my boobs out making the fabric of the shirt stretch out even more.

The other two boys at the table smirked at their new view of my tits. Edward continued to look away.

"That's great Bella. Can I ask you what you are doing at my table uninvited for the second time?"

"Hey Rose, ease up, the girl has nice tits. She's cool with me," the cute blonde boy with the dimples finally spoke.

"You actually want her to sit here Emmett?" Rosalie sneered.

"Hell yea I do. I'm a man dammit." He slammed his fist on the table.

The boy beside him punched him in the shoulder.

No one offered me a seat. It was clear that Rosalie had the defining word at this table.

"Fine Bella, the primate across from me wants you to sit. So sit" Rosalie waved her hand like she was over it all.

"Oh Rosalie you're sincerity is astounding." I said not willing to sit just yet.

"C'mon Tits take a seat," Emmett said giving me a winning smile.

Dang he was beautiful. Everyone here was. What the fuck was in the water?

I took the seat between Emmett and the boy whose lap Alice had been sitting on the first day. The seat was directly across from Edward.

"So Tits, tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know? " I leaned in, still playing up the boob card.

"Tell us how a girl like you managed to weasel her way into our beloved establishment here," he said opening his arms and leaning back.

"My father is Charles Swan."

"Did you say Swan? You're the bastard child that ruined it all for young 'Charles Forks' Biggest Disappointment Swan'?"

"That would be me."

"Damn they knew that and still let you in here?" the other boy piped up.

"Of course they did Jasper. She's a fucking legend," Emmett boomed leaning in towards me.

"Damn Swan, it's nice to meet you. My mother talks about how much of a skank your mom is all the time," Emmett stuck out his hand to shake mine.

The thing about Emmett was that even though the things he was saying were extremely offensive, it was clear that he didn't mean them that way. He was just one of those people who said whatever they wanted to. He was harmless.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said rubbing his hand as the hand shake ended.

I needed to get in his good graces if I wanted to get anywhere close to Rosalie.

"You look different today," Jasper stated.

"A lot different," Edward sneered not looking one bit happy about it.

I glared at him. None of the other guys seemed to be having a problem with my change in wardrobe.

He looked back down.

"You sure do. You like to party Tits?" Emmett asked.

Edward's head snapped back up and he gave Emmett a death stare.

"Of course I do." I had no idea if I really liked to party or not. I had been to a few back home but nothing extravagant.

It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"You should come to my party tonight."

Rosalie looked up at that.

"Yes Bella, you should definitely come to the party tonight. You'll probably be a little out of your comfort zone but I'm sure you'll…..manage," she joined in. Her eyes had a mischievous glint that made me uneasy.

I'd seen enough mean girl movies to know that whenever one invites you to a party, it's in your best interest to decline.

I was about to do just that when Edward spoke up.

"No." was all he said as he stared at me.

"No?" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Bella wouldn't have any fun at one of our parties," he replied still staring.

"I wouldn't?"

Who was he to tell me what I would or wouldn't have fun doing. He didn't know me. Hell, he had barely acknowledged my existence.

"No. You wouldn't."

"Relax Cullen, she'll be in good hands," Emmett broke in.

"Yes Edward, why do you care if she has fun or not?" Rosalie eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't. " Edward hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Great." I stared right back.

"How are you going to get there? Do you even have a car?" he asked.

"Of course she has a car," Rosalie broke in again.

I looked away.

"You don't have a car?" Rosalie asked as if she couldn't believe that there were actually people who didn't own cars.

I didn't answer.

"Oh that's rich. Well Edward since you seem to care so much about Bella's well being, you bring her to the party." She was practically beaming at her new revelation.

"No!" I screamed a bit too loudly.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"I mean no, that's all right. I'll take a cab or something."

"Oh come on now Bella, we all know that you can't afford that. Since Emmett is set on you coming to the party, Edward will bring you," Rosalie finished the conversation.

It was clear that it was not up for discussion anymore.

I was going to a party.

Hosted by the same people who had made my life a living hell.

And Edward was driving me.

I must have had a death wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I try to update every other day-ish. **

**I go a lot faster when I get reviews :) **

**I want to thank the people that have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. **

**So everyone REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks.**

**Now back to the debauchery**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

"You look different" Jacob noted as I got in his car that afternoon.

"Oh, I had a bit of an…incident this morning."

"Do I even want to know?" he asked me wearily.

"Probably not"

"Okay then I won't ask," he stated with a quick nod as he pulled out onto the road.

My mind kept drifting back to my impending doom.

Emmett's party.

What was I going to wear tonight? My usual jeans and t-shirt and/or hoodie would not work.

I had to wow these people. Show them that I was more than just a grungy poor girl.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yup?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an incredibly stylish sister who's about the same size as me and loves to share, would you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I have to go to some party tonight and I have no idea what to wear."

Back home, parties consisted of us all doing keg stands until we passed out. No one cared or even remembered what you were wearing.

Somehow I got the feeling this party wasn't going to be the same.

"You, 'Bella I Hate All Things Rich Swan,' are going to a party tonight?"

"Yea, this guy Emmett invited me."

Jacob slammed on the breaks and stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Jake what the-"

"Emmett McCarty"? Jacob asked cutting me off.

"Sure, I guess. What is your problem?"

"Bella, those parties are legendary. I don't know if it would really be your kind of thing."

"Why does everyone keep trying to tell me what my kind of thing is today?" I looked up towards the roof of the car as if it would give me answers.

A car passed by, honking its horn at us.

Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Look, I'm not trying to parent you or anything but are you sure you want to go?"

"Jacob, I am going to this party."

"Fine." He put the car back in gear and turned us around.

"Wait where are we going? My house is the other way."

"I know. We are going to the reservation. My cousin Leah should have something that might fit you."

"So you're gonna help me?"

"Bella, if you're going to go to this, you might as well do it right."

Two hours and what felt like fifty outfits later, I had learned that Jacob's cousin Leah was not the most agreeable person in the world.

She and Jacob looked ridiculously similar. Her skin was a golden olive color and she had long, midnight black hair that cascaded down to her waist.

She had dimples that would pop out whenever she was thinking really hard or stressed at something that I did.

Needless to say, I had seen those dimples a lot in the past two hours.

"Bella would you just pick something already, I do have a life you know!" she sighed as she flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that none of this is…me."

"That's the point. From what Jacob tells me, if we were going for something more "you" we could just go to the local homeless shelter and find the perfect outfit."

"Are you trying to be a bitch?"

"No, it comes naturally. I'm working on it."

"Well you're doing a hell of a job."

"Thanks."

She got up from her bed and went to stare at her closet.

This was taking way longer than I had expected. It was just a party. It shouldn't be that hard for me to find something to wear.

"Here," Leah called over her shoulder.

A black leather jacket hit me in my face.

"You could have just handed it to me."

"Just put it on."

"Where's the shirt I wear under it?"

"You don't wear a shirt under it."

What?

I stared at the jacket.

I couldn't go out with no shirt on.

Could I?

"Look Bella, if you want to play it safe, we can find you a nice cookie cutter blouse or something to wear. But if you want to turn heads then…" she nodded towards the jacket.

"Fine."

I shrugged out of the last shirt that she'd had me try on and put on the jacket.

Leah threw me a pair of boots and I put those on too.

The boots stopped just below my knees.

"Damn girl," Leah breathed as she took my new outfit in.

I moved to look in the mirror.

"No wait, let me finish your look first."

"Finish it?"

What was left for her to do?

Without a word, Leah pounced on me.

She proceeded to pluck and pull various parts of my face, smear some red lipstick on my lips, and curl my hair.

An hour later, I was finally allowed to look in the mirror.

"Shit," I gasped when I finally saw myself.

I didn't even recognize the girl in front of me.

I looked like a bad ass. The zipper to the leather jacket was pulled up to just below my breasts making them look amazingly huge. My lips were a blazing cherry red color and my hair fell in long ringlets down my back.

I still looked poor.

But I looked like I didn't give a damn about it.

Perfect.

I walked out into the living room to show Jacob.

"Damn," he breathed.

"I know right!" Leah squealed coming out from behind me.

Who knew girls like Leah squealed.

"You look like a completely different person," Jacob said coming to stand directly in front of me.

"I thought that was the point," I looked up at him.

"Yea…I guess it was." Jacob stared me up and down, not saying anything for a moment.

"Ummm Jake?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yea, sorry. Ready to go?" he asked shaking his head.

"Definitely."

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up to my house.

"You could have told me your cousin was kind of a bitch," I started.

We hadn't spoken the entire ride home. Something was off.

"That's part of her charm."

He looked over at me.

"Bella are you okay?"

I was starting to get a little antsy.

I didn't know if I could fake this whole confident persona for an entire party.

"Yea, just nervous."

"Don't be. You look great. You'll be fine."

"Yea, I guess."

"And if the party sucks, you know where to find me," he smiled.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem. Now get out, I'm out of inspirational words."

I laughed and hopped out of his car.

* * *

><p>By the time Edward finally arrived I was somewhat of a mess. I had been wringing my hands together for over an hour as I unsuccessfully tried not to replay every scene from Mean Girls and Carrie in my head.<p>

Why had I agreed to go to this thing?

Edward honked the horn twice.

Okay, I really had to go. I went to the mirror to check my reflection one more time. I still looked good. Somehow the curls that Leah put in my hair had managed to stay intact during my mini nervous break down.

I smeared some more red lipstick on my lips.

I looked like a bad ass on the outside. Now all I had to do was make these people believe that I actually was one.

Edward laid on the horn. It blared loudly until I made it to the car.

Damn he was becoming annoying.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I do have neighbors!" I yelled at him as I swung open the door to his pretentious Volvo.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" he asked ignoring my question.

"My what?"

"Your shirt."

Why did he care that I wasn't wearing a shirt? Weren't guys supposed to want girls to wear as little as possible?

"Why? Is it bothering you that I don't have one on?" I asked angling my chest towards his face.

"No, you just look like a slut," he said turning away from me and pulled out onto the street.

The ride to Emmett's house was long. And awkward.

After Edward's slut comment, I hadn't felt the need to say anything else to him.

He clearly hated me for some reason.

And if he was going to hate me, I could hate him too.

All I had to do was never look at him again and I'd be fine.

Right.

It took nearly twenty minutes to get to Emmett's side of town.

The further we got from where I lived, the bigger and more ridiculous the houses became.

Once we reached the gates to Emmett's neighborhood, Edward punched the intercom button.

"Hey Dickward," Emmett slurred from the other side of the intercom.

The gates opened and we drove through.

I tried to stop my mouth from dropping open as I looked at all the houses in Emmett's neighborhood.

They were monstrous.

But I couldn't let myself be impressed by these people or the things that they had.

If I l let them impress me, I might as well hand them a paddle and bend over.

As soon as we reached Emmett's house, Edward parked and got out of the car, leaving me sitting there.

He was such a bitch.

I flipped down the mirror in his car. I puckered my lips in the mirror and swallowed down the rest of my nerves.

There was no room for them here.

It was show time.

There were random people with red cups in their hands everywhere.

Edward must have already made his way inside because I could hear people chanting his name from inside the house.

"Tits!" Emmett called from the doorway.

I was relieved to see him. Emmett may have been a pig. But he was a harmless pig.

"Hey Emmett," I smiled running to give him a hug.

"You look great!" He spun me around.

"Why thank you," I said sashaying a little as he spun me.

"Shit, you keep dressing like that and I might have to show you just how I got the title of being the best lay in Forks."

"And who gave you this title?"

"Why, the wonderful woman of Forks, who else?"

"All of them?"

"Well the good looking ones at least. And a few ugos here and there, but I mean we all have our off days right?" he asked looking at me.

I just stared back.

"Right. Well let's show you off shall we?" He put his huge arm around my shoulders and walked me into the party.

I only recognized a few faces. Various people who had pointed or stared at me this morning and throughout the past week.

I hated them all.

"Bella! I'm so happy you came," Alice squealed. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to where I was standing.

I hadn't really ever talked to Jasper yet and I couldn't really get a feel for him.

It was probably best to keep him at arm's length until I could figure him out.

"Yea, I came," I said rather unenthusiastically.

"Isabella Swan." A voice came from behind me.

Here we go.

"Rosalie Hale." I smiled turning around to face her.

"I'm so happy you made it. I see you failed to find a new shirt. I hear Goodwill has plenty."

"They do, but I decided I'm over shirts. I think I look much better this way. Don't you?"

Emmett and Jasper both nodded.

Rosalie just looked pissed.

"It does look…nice. And it's probably much cheaper that way, right?"

"I would guess so."

"Well that's great. Maybe now you can start saving up to buy some class," she smiled.

"Or maybe I could just borrow yours since you're not using it and then you can use the money that I saved up to fix your botched boob job." I smiled right back.

Rosalie's face actually twitched at my comment.

She wasn't going to let that one go.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else, when Emmett wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Now now ladies. As much as I love a good cat fight, you guys are blowing my high," Emmett broke in.

"Sorry Emmett," I apologized.

"No problem Tits. Nothing a few shots can't clear up. To the kitchen!" Emmett raised his free arm in the air and marched to the kitchen carrying Rosalie with the other arm.

I followed behind them.

If I was going to make it through tonight, I couldn't be this sober.

Emmett's entire kitchen was filled with bottles of vodka.

Red cups and people littered every surface.

He set Rosalie down on the counter and proceeded to pour her shots.

I hung back a little, just taking it all in.

My mind drifted back to Edward.

Why was he being so mean to me lately?

And where the fuck was he?

Emmett had now lifted Rosalie in the air and was swinging her around.

She was giggling like a child.

In Emmett's hands she didn't look so evil.

She looked like she might actually be a normal person.

Maybe Rosalie and I had just gotten off to a bad start.

I was starting to think that I had misjudged her, when she looked up and caught my eye

And flipped me off.

Yup, she was still a bitch.

I grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor and walked out of the kitchen.

I sauntered around the party, sipping from the bottle as I went.

The liquor tasted awful, but the burn felt good as it went down.

Fifteen minutes later, I had downed most of the bottle.

I was feeling good.

Wandering and drinking, drinking and wandering.

Bumping into people.

Walking everywhere, walking nowhere.

Until I heard music.

Music that wasn't the loud obnoxious frat music that Emmett had on a constant stream throughout the party.

Piano music?

I walked towards the sound.

I busted open the door where the music was coming from.

Edward was sitting behind a piano drunkenly moving his fingers up and down the keys.

Even drunk, he played beautifully.

"Bella," he smiled when he saw me and continued playing.

"What are you doing?" I asked stumbling over to him.

"I think you can use context clues to figure that one out," he smiled and continued letting his hands caress the keys.

"Why aren't you out there partying?"

"Why aren't you?"

"It got old."

"Same."

"But won't all your loyal subjects miss you?" I asked.

"Bella, having people drool all over you, isn't as fun as it seems. And it gets your clothes wet."

"You seem to love it."

"I don't hate it."

"Why don't you ever answer anything I ask you! You're always talking in circles!" I yelled suddenly angry.

He didn't say anything. Just continued to play.

"Edward!"

Nothing.

Fine then.

I climbed up the piano seat and sat on the keys.

The keys gave a horrible squeal as they were crushed under me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he sighed. He was trying to look annoyed but the smirk that was creeping up his face was making it hard to take him seriously.

I swung my legs so that one was on either side of his body.

"Edward, why do you hate me?" I slurred.

"Hate you? Why would you think that?" he looked genuinely shocked.

"Because you haven't really spoken to me since that first day and when you do, you always talk like it's physically paining you to speak to me."

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You called me a slut."

"You were dressed like one."

"You laughed at me because I didn't have a car."

"You don't have one."

"At lunch, you said this wouldn't be fun for me. Like I couldn't fit in here."

"You don't"

"You're a dick."

"You're being ridiculous."

"So." I sounded like a child.

It was quiet without the sound of his piano playing. We had been inching closer and closer as we'd argued.

I could feel his breath on my face.

It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"I don't hate you," he breathed.

"Well then we have a problem. Because I hate you." There was no conviction in my voice.

"You do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I do," I managed to squeak out.

"Prove it." His eyes bore into mine. I was too drunk to control myself.

Or at least, that's the story I was sticking to.

I pressed my mouth to his and his lips immediately reacted.

Our lips molded together and it was hot.

The kiss was urgent, like if we didn't get it all out now, we wouldn't ever have the chance.

His hands slid up my leg and came around to land on my lower back.

I needed more.

He pulled me down off of the piano and onto his lap.

Our bodies were pressed together, but I needed more.

I wrapped my legs around him, causing him to moan into my mouth.

I deepened the kiss darting my tongue in and out of his mouth.

He tasted delicious, like spearmint and liquor.

I needed more.

I bit his lip and he growled.

I bit until I tasted blood and then licked it off.

His eyes popped open and we sat there, staring at each other.

I was about to go in for another round when a shrill voice broke my concentration.

"Edward! Where are you my love?" the voice came.

"Victoria?" he breathed.

"Victoria?" I asked, still in a haze.

"Shit," he sighed and suddenly I was off his lap and on the piano seat.

"I'm in here," he called out standing, straightening his shirt and steadying his breathing.

What the fuck.

The door flung open and a beautiful girl with blazing red hair strode in.

"Baby!" the girl ran towards Edward and jumped into his arms.

"Hey," he answered dryly setting her back down.

"I thought I'd find you in here. You're always sneaking away from the party," she rubbed her fucking nose against his.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I did, babe." He said looking at me.

Babe? What the fuck was going on.

"Oh hey. Sorry I didn't see you there. You must think I'm so rude," Victoria laughed, extricating herself from Edward's side when she finally saw me.

"Hey…I'm…..uhhhh….Bella." I was lost. It was amazing that I had strung together that sentence.

"I'm Victoria, Edward's girlfriend," she said reaching out to shake my hand.

Girlfriend?

She was beautiful. Her skin was like porcelain and her green eyes were almost the same astounding color as Edward's.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

So I did.

All over her hand.

"Shit," Edward said backing away from me.

"Oh darling are you alright?" Victoria asked me running over to hold my hair back.

Darling?

I don't know you bitch.

"Wait here, I'll go get something to clean this up with," Victoria said assessing the situation.

She kissed Edward on the cheek and was gone.

Fuck, she was nice.

I didn't care.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked clutching my stomach.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yea."

"You could have told me."

"You didn't ask." He shrugged.

"God, you are such an asshole."

He nodded like he agreed, but didn't look very repentant.

Victoria came back with a bottle of Lysol and an arm full of paper towels.

She quickly got to work cleaning me and the floor.

And she looked beautiful while doing it.

She was some kind of saint.

And I couldn't take it.

"I should probably get going." I said awkwardly.

"I drove you here." Edward stared at me. Why wouldn't he just let me go wallow in my misery alone?

"It's fine. I'll walk."

Edward smirked. He knew how long of a walk that was.

"Nonsense! Edward will drive you. I'll be fine cleaning this up alone," Victoria called over her shoulder.

"Well, you heard the woman," Edward smirked grabbing my hand and leading me back downstairs.

Once we made it down the stairs, I yanked my hand away from him like he had burned me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him.

"That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago."

"That's before I knew that you were making me the other woman!"

"Bella, it was one kiss. Trust me, you are not the other woman," he laughed.

Ouch.

For some reason not being the other woman hurt more than being it did.

"Fuck you. I'm walking home." I spun around and headed for the door.

Edward came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

I hit him in the back of his head.

He just laughed.

I hated him.

He finally set me down once we got to the car and buckled me in.

"You don't have to treat me like a child," I protested crossing my arms and pouting.

"Do you even see yourself right now?" he laughed and then peeled out of the parking lot.

It's funny how he found this whole thing so funny.

That made one of us.

Was I just some kind of joke to him?

Did that kiss mean nothing to him?

Was I stupid to let it mean so much to me?

It took forever to get back to my house.

We didn't talk the whole way there.

I tried to speak multiple times but couldn't find anything to correctly express my anger.

Once we made it to my house, Edward tried to talk.

"Bella, I"

"Save it Edward. Just save it. I'm tired and drunk and I don't want to hear this. So whatever smart remark you were about to say, save it and tell it to yourself next time you look in the mirror."

His face hardened and he looked away from me.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Get out of my car."

I stared at him and wished that I hadn't wasted all that throw up on Victoria's hand.

I got out of his car and slammed the door.

He sped off without even looking back.

Suddenly the walk up to my front door seemed too long.

I sat on the cold ground and looked up at the sky.

These were the things I knew for sure:

Edward Cullen was the best kisser I'd ever kissed.

Edward Cullen was the biggest jack ass I'd ever met.

Edward Cullen was the cockiest person in all of Forks.

Edward Cullen had a girl friend.

And because of these things, it should have been easy to hate him.

I tried to.

I tried to muster up all the hate I could for him.

Trouble was, I didn't have a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to write another chapter**

**Finals got in the way**

**I want to thank EVERYONE that reads and has reviewed this. It really motivates me and helps me to figure out what I want to do with this story.**

**I tried this chapter in EPOV**

**Don't hate him.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I had to wait the entire weekend before I got to see her again. I couldn't shake Bella from my mind and it was really pissing me off.

I spent the weekend alternating between having sex with Victoria and trying to get over my aversion to her. She was sexy as fuck, but she was also overly nice. She was the kind of person that volunteered at homeless shelters and knitted sweaters for kittens and shit.

I went with her to the homeless shelter one time because she said it would make me feel good and I would learn more about myself or something. But all I learned was that homeless people were gross.

"Hey Eddy, you okay?" Victoria turned around and came to where I was lying in the bed.

"Fantastic. Why?" I hated it when she called me Eddy.

"You haven't been yourself this weekend. I mean everything was still…..amazing" she said tracing her fingers down my abs.

"But… I don't know… forget I said anything," she finished, turning away from me.

"Will do," I replied giving her the thumbs up.

I knew I was probably supposed to ask her what was really bothering her, but I honestly didn't care. Things with Victoria and I had been easy so far. I didn't want to fuck it up by asking her about her feelings and shit. God forbid I might have to actually listen to her tell me about her life.

See, Victoria and I were together…sort off. She was by far the hottest girl at the Seattle School for Girls. She came from one of Forks' founding families and our families had been friends since forever. So it was kind of expected that we would end up together eventually.

But I was clearly no where near ready to settle down and thankfully for Victoria, she understood that. We had an agreement. For all intensive purposes, we were together. We went to social events, benefits, proms, cotillions, and all types of annoying bullshit together. But, we weren't exclusive. I slept with whoever I wanted and I guessed she did the same. I didn't really know what she did when she wasn't with me. I'd never asked. Because I don't really care.

"Okay, well I'll see you next week babe," Victoria said buttoning up her shirt and kissing me.

"Mmhmm."

"Now get up before you're late."

For some reason Victoria liked to pretend like I gave a damn about being on time or that I actually listened to her.

She turned and walked out of the door, leaving me to think about what had happened Friday night.

I couldn't decide if Emmett's party had been a success or an epic failure.

For some reason Bella thought that I hated her or something. I didn't hate Bella, I just didn't understand her. One minute she would be all shy and the next she would get all up in Rosalie's face and say exactly what was on my mind.

And damn it if that didn't turn me on.

And it didn't help that she hadn't been wearing a shirt at Emmett's party. She looked so sexy and I swear her zipper had been lowering all night. But if I could see her boobs, that meant everyone else could too.

And that shit bothered me.

I don't know why but it did.

All this caring was getting annoying, and probably giving me frown lines. I needed to sleep with her. And I needed to do it quick so that I could move on with my fucking life.

Or else Bella Swan would be the death of me.

* * *

><p>By the time I pulled into my parking spot, everyone was already at our usual spot at the top of the stairs.<p>

I had barely gotten out of my car before Jessica Stanley was by my side.

"Hey Edward!"

"Jessica."

"How was your weekend?" she asked looking up at me with me with her annoyingly over eager smile.

Sometimes I felt bad for Jessica. She didn't ask to be born into a family that was already on the outskirts of Forks social society, nor did she ask for the doctor to mess up her nose job causing her to look like a mix of big bird and Michael Jackson, it just happened. But just when I would think about cutting her some slack, she would give me that annoying ass smile and any empathy that I had for her would leave.

"It was fine Jessica."

"Great! Well, see my parents are out of town and I was just wondering if you'd want to do something."

"You know Jessica I would, really, but I just have so much school work to do. I've been so stressed lately" I sighed looking down at her through my lashes. Girls always ate this shit up

"Really? Because you know if you are too stressed, I could like….help you or something."

"Really Jess? Now I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble," I gave her a face that said I actually gave a damn. I had been practicing this face since birth.

"No! It wouldn't be any trouble. It would be my pleasure to help,"

God, she was just so eager. It was a little revolting.

"Thanks Jessica, I'll have someone bring you my assignments later," I patted her on the shoulder and left her standing there.

See, its all about give and take. If you want people to do what you want, you have to let them believe that they actually have a chance with you.

I call it giving back.

I looked up to where my friends were. Something was off. There was an extra person with them. What was going on? Rosalie didn't usually let anyone into our group. _We_ usually didn't let anyone in.

We weren't really the branching out type.

I walked up to them to see who it was.

Bella.

Of course.

She was everywhere.

Bella was perched on top of Emmett's lap and looking hot as ever. Damn her.

"Hey Fuckward!" Emmett yelled once I reached them.

"Dick," I greeted him forcing a smile.

"What happened to you Friday? All of a sudden you were just gone." Jasper asked wrapping his arms around Alice.

Those two were becoming overly disgusting. Jasper and Alice had been in love with each other since ninth grade. They were either just too dumb or scared to tell each other. The only thing worse than watching people be in love, was watching people who were in love but wouldn't admit it.

They had all this pent up emotion that they would just randomly let lose on anyone around them, i.e. me. Alice was always hugging me or putting too much energy into any and everything. And every now and then I would catch Jasper wringing his hands, probably to stop himself from any extraneous hugging. And when they weren't hugging, they were giving one another these sickeningly sweet looks that made me want to grab a random girl and fuck her just to prove that I could.

Quite frankly, it was exhausting to watch.

"Ask Bella," I answered Jasper.

Bella shifted uncomfortably on Emmett's lap.

"Edward had to leave because his girlfriend told him it was time to go," Bella stated glaring at me.

"Victoria? She was at my party?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," Bella said still looking at me.

"Damn Cullen, you should have told me. She's hot as fuck. Annoying, but hot"

"She's okay," Bella blurted out, looking like she immediately regretted saying anything.

"Are you jealous Tits?" Emmett asked jostling his knees so that Bella bopped up and down on his lap, giving me a perfect view of her bouncing boobs. "Cus you know that Daddy only has eyes for you." He nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle.

I really hated Emmett sometimes. He was being overly affectionate with her on purpose.

"So when did this happen?" I asked pointing to Emmett and Bella.

"What? Me and Tits? We're not together or anything. I'm just going with the flow and Bella here, well she has nice tits," Emmett stated simply. Bella slapped him in the back of the head and he fucking started tickling her.

And she actually, legitimately giggled. Like they were in a fucking Miley Cyrus movie or something. It was disgusting.

Personally, I think that giggling and tickling should be reserved for children and middle aged perverts.

But no one asked me, so whatever.

"Oh my God, Bella could you be any easier?" Rosalie chipped in finally looking up from her nails.

For once, I agreed with Rosalie. Bella certainly wasn't making this hard for Emmett.

"Could you be any more bitter?" Bella asked.

Probably not. I doubted that anyone could be more bitter than Rosalie. She'd come out of the womb a bitch. Once when we were five, Emmett and I made this gay ass Lemonade stand and she knocked it all over just because we hadn't invited her to join us. That was when I first realized the true depth of Rosalie's bitchiness.

She was consistent though. She would be the same bitch Monday that she was Friday. And I admired that.

"Ladies, there is enough of the big Em to go around," Emmett said opening his arms and wrapping one around Rosalie.

Watching this was getting old. Quick.

Thankfully the bell rang, saving me from having to watch any more of the Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella show. Every one got up to actually go to class or something ridiculous like that, and I was finally left alone.

This used to be my favorite time of the day. It gave me a chance to get away from Rosalie's bitching, Jasper and Alice's constant longing stares, and Emmett's just all around jackass persona. Don't get me wrong, I loved them. But sometimes they were a little much.

This was the time that I usually used to think about the day ahead and how I would get out of doing something or other.

But now, most of my thoughts included Bella. And that was getting on my nerves.

Did she actually like Emmett or something?

Emmett and I had slept with plenty of the same girls. Never at the same time of course, but once I'm done with a girl I don't care who gets her next.

So, why did it matter if Bella liked him? I was Edward Cullen damn it!

I could get anyone that I wanted.

And apparently I wanted Bella.

So I would get her.

Ten minutes later, I finally walked into my first class. Bella was sitting at her desk biting on a pencil.

I walked up and took the seat next to her.

She promptly turned her head away from me.

"Hey Bella."

No response.

"You look good today."

Still no response.

"You know if you're not going to talk to me. You could at least take that pencil out of your mouth. It's not good for my imagination."

She looked up at me.

"You are disgusting," Bella looked at me, taking the pencil from her mouth.

I knew she would respond to that. Girls can't resist you when you act like a dick.

"That's not what you were saying Friday."

"Before you're girlfriend came in," she bit.

"Why do you keep calling her my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Because that's what she is."

"Define 'girlfriend'," I said making air quotes.

"Did you really just do air quotes?"

"Possibly."

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan," Ms. Kachins called from the front of the room.

"What?" we both looked up at the same time.

"You two are paired for the assignment."

"What assignment?" Bella asked.

"The classical literature assignment on Romeo and Juliet? Have you not heard anything that I said?" Ms. Kachins asked looking like she was actually getting mad.

"Nope," I said matter of factly.

"That's fine Edward, just get someone to explain it to you," she smiled at me.

Bella scoffed loudly.

Ms. Kachins went on to pair other people in the class.

"Looks like we're stuck together," I smiled at her.

"I can't believe this."

"Me either, you are a very lucky girl. Many girls would kill to be in your position." I leaned back.

"Ugh, you are gross," she said with no conviction in her voice.

I winked and blew her a kiss.

When the bell rang, Bella gathered her stuff and tried to hurry out the door.

She might have actually beaten me to the door if she wasn't five foot two and didn't have baby legs. I mean honestly, did she think she could outrun me or something?

I caught up to her in no time and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey kiddo, what's the rush?"

"Don't touch me Edward," she said, not moving away.

"You sure have changed since Friday," I looked down at her.

"Okay, why do you keep bringing that up?" she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What?"

"Friday night, us…..our kiss."

"We kissed?" I whispered in mock shock stepping back from her.

"Shutup," she smacked my arm and tried to hide the smile on her face.

"So you do smile."

"No."

"No?"

"Nope," she replied and started walking again.

"Really? Because I think that not smiling would lead to a very boring life," I said walking in circles around her as she walked. She really did walk very slowly.

"Nope."

"Really? You look kind of bored."

She didn't say anything.

"You know when you didn't look bored?"

"When?"

"Friday."

Could she really not guess I was gonna say that?

"Edward, why are you talking to me so much? Last week you barely even looked at me."

"Of course I didn't," I stopped circling her.

"Why?"

"Well because I didn't want you last week."

"What?" she looked absolutely appalled. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Last week, I thought you were cute, under dressed, but cute. But I couldn't decide if I wanted you or not."

"And?"

"Well I decided. And I want you." I said matter of factly.

"You can't just decide that you want someone."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't just work like that. Just because you want someone, doesn't mean they will want you back."

Was she dense? That's exactly what it meant. At least for me.

"Are you saying that you don't want me?"

"Exactly," she said looking away.

She was a liar.

"I think you already proved the opposite."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I did no such thing."

"Bella, I was there."

"I was too."

"And I distinctly remember a certain someone climbing into my lap and…"

"Okay! Maybe I did want you at some point. But I don't anymore. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. You have a girlfriend."

Why did she keep bringing that up?

"What is your obsession with the g word?"

"The g word? You can't even say it," she scoffed.

"Yes I can."

"Then say it." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"I can say it. I just prefer not to. And anyway why are you so obsessed with her? Are you a lesbian or something?" I leaned in closer to her.

"What? No!"

"Then why do you keep bringing her up?"

"Because…..I don't know. Why don't you ever bring her up?" she asked raising her arms in the air.

"What exactly did you want me to say about her?"

"I don't know. Maybe that she actually existed!"

Why would she want me to say a thing like that? Clearly Victoria existed. Bella was weird.

"Okay well, Victoria exists," I said slowly making sure that she understood. Apparently she was a bit slow.

"It's too late for that now! I know she exists!" she raised her arms again. I guess she liked doing that.

"Then why did you ask me to tell you!"

This was getting annoying.

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Forgotten!"

"Good."

At this point it seemed like we were just yelling to yell at each other. We hadn't gotten anything accomplished. But I still wanted her…. needed to get her out of my system.

She looked away from me and I noticed that people had congregated in the hallway to watch whatever the fuck it was that we were doing.

I lowered my voice.

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Are we going to have sex or what?"

"Definitely not," she said turning and walking away from me.

Everyone stopped staring at her and turned back to look at me.

I hoped that she didn't think that I was going to chase her again. Fuck that. Edward Cullen chased no one.

Bella would just have to come around.

She couldn't resist me forever.

Her willpower had to waiver at some point.

And I was gonna be right there when it did.


End file.
